ctmclass1afandomcom-20200214-history
Tamashi Tooru
Tamashi Tooru is a student in class 1A U.A. High School. His Hero Name is YUREI HERO: Overshadow !!!! Appearance Tamashi has semi-long hair, with a long fringe that reaches his chin, and is cropped at the back. Also: hair curl. his hair curl + eyes transfer along to his hosts during a possession. His height is 1.70cm and he’s a big beefy boy Personality he’s very active and likes to exercise a lot, to have something to fall back on when something goes wrong and he’s not able to rely on his quirk to defeat an enemy. Tama wakes with the sun!! He has a very strict routine he follows to a T - he doesn’t seem like it, given his seemingly carefree nature, but Tamashi is very disciplined when it comes to his own fitness Tamashi’s a sweet boy. he can probably make friends with a flowerpot! he’s very energetic and can talk a mile a minute about any given subject, regardless of whether or not he has an attentive audience (or an audience at all. he talks to himself). he gives off the impression that he doesn’t worry about much, however, he is actually pretty insecure about certain things. at times, he will sort of step back to evaluate himself and wonder - is this okay? am i okay? or am i too much? he wants people to like him, but he can’t help but let his insecurities get the better of him. despite being loud and excitable he doesn’t really voice his opinions much, preferring to go along with other people’s whims. he’s quite easy to take advantage of. ' ' (ok but like. other than that? he has No Fear) he can also be quite… unsettling, without meaning too. he lacks awareness of what’s considered “normal” and what isn’t, which results in some… Situations. Quirk Quirk Description: tamashi can make himself intangible to phase into any intelligent/semi-intelligent entity and overwrite its consciousness with his own. how strong his hold is depends on the host’s own willpower - henceforth, non-organic entities are easier to possess and control, as they are akin to a blank slate he can take full control of. And that’s not all!!! Theoretically, since he turns his body intangible in order to take control of a host, he could use this secondary ability to phase through someone by quickly possessing then releasing as he walks through (inspired by lemillion ofc!!) this takes a lot of practice to make it useful tho. Quirk side-effects: the host’s mind will become his own, in a way. whatever fears or mental limitations they may have will be tamashi’s as well for the duration of the possession. the host body will also experience a few physical changes while he is inhabiting it (idk maybe like an eye color change??). infiltration operations might be quite tricky for him, he might give himself away! Tamashi’s quirk is pretty tough for him. growing up, he’s had trouble asserting himself, and staying in control of a host is quite taxing on his mind. he can’t keep it up for too long. he must also train his pain tolerance: anything he does to himself while possessing a target with the end of incapacitating them, he will feel. Biography tamashi was sort of an odd child. he never really connected with his peers, and his quirk did not manifest along with theirs, which led many to believe he was quirkless despite him lacking the extra toe joint that would denote such condition. this caused him to be bullied relentlessly throughout his first years of school. he had no real friends and was distant from his parents even though they did their best to love and support him. ' ' tamashi felt guilty. he didn’t really understand why the other kids treated him so differently, or why he sometimes caught his parents giving him this odd, sad sort of look or often skirted around the subject of quirks as though it were taboo. he didn’t really understand why, despite being 6 years old, he had never been able to walk through walls or control people. he wanted to disappear. ' ' which prompted him to “run away” someday. in the way that young kids think they can run away, but only sit in the park a block away until their parents, exasperated, come to drag them back. and it would’ve been fine, really, had his quirk not manifested that very same day. ' ' tamashi was sitting at a bus stop when he felt something soft and furry rub against his leg…. and the next thing he new, the world was spinning and and suddenly, he was on the ground, blinking owlishly at a world that seemed too big and not quite right. he didn’t quite remember how to get home. he didn’t even know if he /had/ a home, or what a home was. what had his name been? ' ' so he trotted off into the city. ' ' he was missing for a year. he was found during one of the many city-wide searches, when, after his picture had been on the news, anyone would’ve been able to recognize those strange eyes and curl… even if it was on a cat. it was a bit of a stretch, but after having been taken to his parents by the person who found him, they were able to find someone with a quirk reversing ability to make absolutely sure. AND LO AND BEHOLD this left tamashi quite stunted. he was held back in school due to having missed an entire year, and had acquired many strange mannerisms, like sleeping in odd places and such. sometimes it seemed like his mind wasn’t really there. even though he never quite managed to shake off that year spent on the streets, he eventually managed to become the person he is today through a lot of counseling. Trivia * He’s that guy who doesn’t take the elevator bc you “can’t skip leg day”. * His mother wasn’t a particularly popular hero, so she doesn’t have much merchandise. Still… he owns all of it. All of it * Tama also looks up to Lemillion and Shinso, for a variety of reasons. Because his father’s quirk is intangibility, when he was a kid he dreamed of inheriting a quirk like Lemillion’s so he could follow in his footsteps. That dream was more or less crushed when his quirk manifested, but he still draws a lot of inspiration from him. * He idolizes Shinsou because their quirks are similar, in a way. He wants to be able to prove that his quirk, despite its nature, isn’t inherently villainous and that he can do save people with it. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}